Black feathers
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: El mundo se mueve de maneras misteriosas y bajo conceptos inefables. Arthur lo sabe bien. Así que no se sorprende  cuando pasa frente a  una agencia de viajes, con increíbles promociones para viajar a Japón.¡Oh, y un buffet de sushi también!


**Black feathers**

Arthur es rubio y de ojos verdes. Delgado, elegante y es el santo patrono del té.

Es él un ángel.

Ha vivido siglos enteros y sus cambios importantísimos, especialmente los acontecidos en Londres, Inglaterra. Que siempre fue su residencia favorita. Con la lluvia todos los días y esos desayunos densos que realmente no necesita pero que no puede evitar disfrutar.

Dada su naturaleza angelical, él ama todas las cosas en general. Pero una estadía tan larga en el mundo también le ha hecho pensar y forjar una opinión propia en general. Le gustan las nubes grises y sus gotas gruesas cristalinas. Los abrigos pesados de diseñador con botones elegantes de metal. Guantes negros y calzado de lluvia para poder salir. El té esta muy bien y todo, con bocadillos y pastelillos de media tarde. Y él se la ha pasado muy feliz todo este tiempo con pastel de riñones y Fish and Chips.

Pero él sabe, luego de pagar su cuenta en un restaurante de sushi local; que su estadía en este mundo no volverá a ser igual….

-Sushi…- Relame sus labios, antes de tomar su cambio y meterse a la boca un caramelo de limón.

Toma el abrigo y se lo hecha sobre los hombros, alejándose por la calle.

El mundo se mueve de maneras misteriosas y bajo conceptos inefables. Arthur lo sabe bien. Así que no se sorprende en lo más mínimo cuando pasa frente a una agencia de viajes, con increíbles promociones para viajar a Japón… ¡Oh, e incluso un buffet de sushi incluido!

Mira al cielo gris y se encoje de hombros. ¿Quién es él para no atender una clara llamada del cielo que le regala unas merecidas vacaciones? Lo confirma cuando una paloma blanca se posa sobre la marquesina de la agencia.

-Entendido. – Dice, comenzando a entrar. –Gracias, señor. –

Metatrón ulula . ¡No hay de que, Artie!

Japón recibe al ángel con un cielo increíblemente despejado, como había olvidado que fuera posible que existieran lugares así. No hay nubes y puede ver la luna. Y lo primero que hace al salir del aeropuerto es vagar por ahí.

Pregunta en un correctísimo japonés a la jovencita de una cafetería si sabe de algún parque cercano al cual pudiera ir. Ella parpadea un poco. Arthur sabe que se pregunta como un individuo tan extranjero como él puede hablar con la naturalidad de un nativo japonés. Casi deseó poder decirle que, dado que es un ángel, tiene el Don de darse a entender en el idioma que sea para que lo entienda cualquiera y para eso posee un conocimiento empírico de todas las lenguas del mundo.

Menos del Chino. Arthur no puede hablar chino nada bien. (Y, secretamente, tampoco le interesa).

-Hay un templo pequeño a unas quince cuadras de aquí. – Dice ella. - Tiene un bonito parque en la periferia. Estamos en tiempo, así que los cerezos estarán en flor. Es un lindo lugar donde puede comenzar, caballero. –

-Mil gracias, señorita. -

Sus pasos son firmes e ingleses. Sin prisas ni mucho menos, Arthur recorre la distancia y luego da vueltas por los árboles y busca el templo en cuestión.

Es tarde y hace un frío perfecto. Que dibuja círculos invisibles alrededor de su saco, de sus mejillas... entre su pelo ligeramente quebrado. Frío que golpea sus mejillas humanas y colorea ligeramente de rosa.

Japón tiene por todos lados sentimientos encontrados. Del tipo quietud y apuro. Ánimo y monotonía. Pero sobre todo Arthur siente el honor. Si cierra los ojos puede incluso verlo. Una capa perfecta y brillante, color blanco inmaculado. Es el sentimiento completo de todos los habitantes de esa nación. Potente y fuerte, incluso inquietante...

El ángel saborea toda la gran escala de este sentimiento, lo abraza con todo lo que tiene, y maximiza su sensibilidad angelical.

Lo siente en una niña que aprende a servir el té. Le duele en aquel adolescente que presenta sus respetos en el sepulcro de su abuelo…

Y ocurre. De entre todas estas emociones y auras, lo siente.

No es humano.

Es un sentimiento antiguo, quizá tanto como él.

Hay honor y luto, tristeza y ¿final?

Entonces lo busca, cerrando los ojos, intenta saber la fuente de sentimientos así. Comienza a desesperarse, aprieta los puños y los labios para concentrarse más.

Siente un tirón hacia adelante y hacia arriba. El centro del universo de estas emociones se encuentra en la cima de la colina y donde se supone está el templo que venía a visitar. Y la tristeza es a cada instante más intensa, más tangible… más dolorosa.

Arthur pensaba correr hasta allá. Pero de repente ha decidido que no puede esperar más. Es extraño, piensa, mientras extiende sus alas y decide volar; Hace siglos que no había volado de nuevo. La última vez fue durante el gran incendio de Londres en 1666… y lo había hecho no para ayudar, ni para llorar o pensar…

Simplemente quería ver los colores.

Como ahora simplemente quería conocer al que sufre.

Pronto llega a la punta de la elevación. Sobre la tierra se levanta un conjunto arquitectónico que le llama mucho la atención. Maderos rojos, que forman un arco elegante e imponente. Y con la luna que refulge de fondo, Arthur divisa una silueta pequeña con alas negras bonitas.

Mantiene su distancia. Sabe muy bien que hay criaturas sobrenaturales muy desagradables. Lo ha aprendido de la mala manera con una Banshee que gritó en el oído y lo dejó sordo una semana. El solo le había pedido que dejara de pelear con el fantasma sin cabeza. El pobre estaba tan sensible por este tema…

-B-Buenas noches. – Saluda, batiendo sus alas un poco, midiendo la reacción del otro.

-Buenas noches. –

No esperaba un saludo tan cordial.

-Me preguntaba si podría sentarme con usted. Es decir, he viajado desde muy lejos ¿Sabe? Y no se donde… –

-Será un honor para mi.-

-Hum… Okey, entonces. –

Aquel individuo recorre un poco su cuerpo y le invita a ocupar el sitio libre a su lado con un elegante movimiento de su mano. Arthur nota el largo de sus uñas, negras y puntiagudas. Y según su propia experiencia, eso solo quiere decir una cosa: Demonio.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera había terminado de formular ese pensamiento, cuando ya estaba a su lado y escrutando su rostro.

Es aquel ser alguien de facciones delicadas. Y de no haber escuchado su voz, lo primero que habría pensado sería que evidentemente fémina tenía que ser. Ojos rasgados y oscuros, pestañas largas y oscurísimas. Más incluso que sus alas. Una piel pálida, blanquecina. Pelo oscuro, recto sedoso y brillante. Usa una máscara roja con una nariz larga y ojos desorbitados, al lado de la cabeza. Hay una nota de rigidez invariable en todos esos detalles.

-Mi nombre es Arthur. No pude evitar notar tus… - Señala la parte trasera de sí mismo, alargando el ala derecha.

-Oh, si. Totalmente inútiles en estos tiempos, señor. Ya no tengo a donde ir. Este es mi hogar todo el tiempo… Al menos, lo que reste del tiempo… - Suspira, parece arrepentido de haber dicho aquello. – Soy Kiku, mucho gusto… Asa-san.-

Arthur no discute. Sabe que el japonés no es un idioma con cabida para las 'R'. Y, de alguna manera sumamente curiosa… le ha gustado la forma en que él lo ha llamado.

-Tanto gusto. – Cabecea, como un caballero. – Verás, soy un ángel. He conocido mucha gente en estos últimos siglos. Banshees, Fantasmas sin cabeza, Satanistas, demonios… pero nunca alguien como tu… Y si no te molesta…-

-Tengu. – El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza, una media sonrisa cruza su semblante y Arthur no puede evitar sentirse fascinado. – Somos guardianes de los bosques, los guerreros y las artes marciales. Como te imaginarás, no hay mucho que hacer ahora, dadas las condiciones actuales.-

-Y estas triste…- Lo dijo sin pensar.

Lo ha vuelto a inundar aquel sentimiento de profunda soledad. En algún lugar de su ser, comenzó a llorar… Del mismo modo que lo hace el alma de Kiku, silencioso e invisible.

El pelinegro duda unos segundos, antes de sonreír desganadamente. Inclinándose levemente hacia el ángel.

-Es usted muy perceptivo, Asa-san. –

-Parte de mi trabajo. A veces es difícil… Y, otras veces, muy triste.-

-Lamento haberle causado molestias. –

-¡No digas cosas de ese tipo! ¡N-No estaba diciendo que fuera desagradable! –

-¿Entonces, le gusta sentir tristeza?- Kiku eleva una ceja, divertido.

-¡Tampoco es eso! –Arthur comienza a revolverse el pelo con una mano. –A lo que me refiero, es que me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti… - Balbucea, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. - No me mal entiendas. ¡No lo hago por ti! Es…. simplemente mi trabajo -

Después de todo, esta en su naturaleza angelical. Ayudar al afligido, guiar al perdido, alimentar al hambriento, vestir al desnudo, besar al demonio japonés pelinegro...

¡¿Besar …?

Kiku le mira meticulosamente, y Arthur siente como si pudiera entrar en su mente y sentirlo a _él._ Lo cual debería ser totalmente imposible ¿cierto? Además de increíblemente incómodo, desde luego.

El Tengu suspira, derrotado.

-Perdón. ¿He dicho algo que te incomodara?- Definitivamente espera no haber mencionado nada de lo que acaba de pensar.

Kiku niega con la cabeza, y esconde su rostro tras sus manos delicadas de garras largas poderosas. Arthur teme que se haga daño en el rostro.

Peor aún… Teme haberlo incomodado.

Claro, debería haberlo entendido antes. Este ser no es cualquier entidad sobrenatural. No es como los fantasmas, que buscan atención luego de la muerte. O duendes, que son asiduos a los trucos y a fastidiar a la gente.

Kiku es mas bien el punto culminante de una época que ha terminado, silenciosamente y es poco más que una tradición. Es honorable, franco, poderoso… Y esta viviendo su propio final.

De repente, Arthur siete como si hubiera interrumpido un momento sumamente intimo.

-Disculpa mi intromisión, entonces.- Carraspea, levantándose torpemente. –Que tengas una buena noche.-

Y antes de poder erguirse por completo para poder partir, Kiku ha tomado la manga del saco y la ha desgarrado. Parte de un presuroso intento por detenerlo. No parece nada arrepentido por lo que ha hecho, pero Arthur contiene el impulso de gritar o llorar.

¡Era ese un artículo de Pretty Green!

-¿Si?-

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza, y murmura algo en japonés tan rápido que no ha podido entender.

-¿Perdón?-

-Que no te vayas. – Lo dice con voz autoritaria, una orden dicha con una nota de temor. En el acto, rectifica sus palabras, ha notado que fue descortés. – Por favor.-

No levanta la mirada y Arthur desearía que lo hiciera. Porque hay color en sus mejillas blancas, color como se imagina luciría si bebiera dos vasitos de licor de cereza. De repente tiene ganas de invitarle no solo dos tragos, sino mil. Y luego otros mil. Y después un millón.

Que tonto. Ahora siente el impulso increíble de servirle una taza de té.

Chasquea los dedos. Ha materializado un bonito juego de té ingles. El demonio japonés lo mira con mucha curiosidad. Arthur suspira, alegre. Dado que Kiku no ha tenido contacto con el mundo exterior, al parecer, no puede llegar a pensar que su tetera es gay. (Todo el mundo siempre dice que es gay. Especialmente aquel fantasma Francés).

Regresa a su sitio al lado del pelinegro, colocando en sus manos una taza y sirviéndole té.

-Una mezcla especial de Londres, se llama Earl Gray. Te gustará.-

Cerca de su hombro flota la azucarera, esperando ordenes y golpeando suavemente su hombro.

-¿Una de azúcar, o dos?-

-¿Azúcar… que?.-

-Oh, entiendo. Sin azúcar entonces.-

Kiku sonríe. Con ambas manos inclina la taza de té. Cierra los ojos negros y Arthur aguanta la respiración. Aunque tampoco es como si respirara demasiado…

Cuando el pelinegro termina el contenido de la pequeña taza, abre los ojos lentamente. Hay brillo en sus ojos antes opacos. El ángel casi tira su propia pieza cuando lo ve relamer sus labios y sonreír increíblemente hermoso.

-Delicioso.-

Arthur ama ahora la palabra 'Delicioso' en japonés. La ama, la ama, la ama, la ama de verdad. (Oishї, Oishї, Oishї, Oishї hasta la eternidad).

-He estado pensando... Si no tienes mucho que hacer, quizá podrías venir conmigo… Algo así como vacaciones…- Con el dedo meñique dibuja insistentemente el contorno de la taza, como si intentara mantener su figura perfecta a pesar de ser de porcelana.- Podrías darles una lección y comenzarían a extrañarte. Además, Londres es fantástico y a todos les encantaría un demonio novedoso por allá.-

Maldice mentalmente. Eso ha sonado estúpidamente fatal.

Cuando el Tengu lo mira aún con su preciosa sonrisa, siente que podría flotar como un globo lleno de aire caliente en vez de volar.

-Eso suena a una buena idea, Asa-san.-

Oh, Arthur sabe que el mundo es misterioso y tiene un plan. Dios juega de misteriosas e inefables maneras que nadie alcanza a entender.

Lo confirma, cuando Kiku se mueve un palmo más cerca a él y recarga suavemente la cabeza pelinegra en sus hombros rígidos por la sorpresa. Arthur siente el alma de Kiku que esta emocionada y nada solitaria.

Se ha hecho tan tarde que otra vez es temprano. El sol sale poderoso con paso firme y presuroso. Arthur entiende por que le llaman el país del sol naciente.

Cerca, hay una paloma blanca otra vez. Ulula bajito a pesar de que Arthur es la única persona que la puede entender.

Y gruñe, cuando se pone rojo como un tomate y hace lo que le ordena Metatrón …

Besa la mejilla del demonio japonés ya nada depresivo y acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. (Eso último ha sido su idea).

Kiku se vuelve y ríe. Algo que hace a Arthur reír también. Le pasa los brazos por la espalda y tira del demonio hacia su pecho.

Lo besa. El tengu no lo rechaza, e incluso hecha sus brazos al cuello del ángel, acariciando con las puntas de las garras sus alas.

Metatrón ulula otra vez antes de partir. ¡Buen trabajo, Artie! Cuida bien de él.

[ • . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . •]

Nota*: Metatrón. La voz de Dios, o al menos, eso es lo que dice mi libro favorito y así lo voy a representar aquí.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo seriamente sobre Hetalia. Así que va a estar todo OOC, todo AU, y totalmente ridículo.

Pero con todo y sus múltiples fallos, esta escrito con … Err… Algo de amor (o algo así) para _**Nekosoma**_, que es relativamente agradable y parcialmente la persona a la que mas quiero. Gracias por todo y etc. Esto es para ti.

Tengu!Kiku no sé como se supone que se plantea su personalidad en todos estos Head Canons del Fandom Asakiku, tampoco lo entiendo sobre Britania!Angel. Incluso dudo si se pueden llamar por sus nombres o algo así, pero de todos modos los he colocado. La gente del ASAKIKU notará los fallos, lo sé. Pero, extiendo una disculpa.

Sin mas por el momento, que tengas un buen día.

PD: Nekosoma ha elegido el título.


End file.
